wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate
"Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate" is the 3rd Wiggles album. It was released in 1993. In this album The Wiggles go on an adventure with Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate friends, Raj, Penelope and Imran. This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword and his Friendly Pirate Ship. You can find information on the cassette release here. Plot The Wiggles get to meet Captain Feathersword and his pirate mates Imran, Raj, and Penelope. They all go on an adventure to find treasure. First, they have to go through a huge storm when they are traveling across the ocean. After the storm, they arrived safe on the island. Then they began to look around the island for the treasure that Captain Feathersword buried years ago. After they find the treasure, they all realize that the treasure is baked beans. Captain Feathersword remembered that he buried baked beans for them to eat. When they leave the island, they remember it was also Captain Feathersword's birthday, and the pirate mates are playing a trick on the Captain. A little while later, they surprise the Captain when he enters the room and he says that it was the best birthday that he ever had. Then the pirate mates sing a birthday song to him. Stories and Songs # Story: Meet Captain Feathersword And His Friends Song: Captain Feathersword # Story: The Storm Songs: (a) Wind, Rain And The Sea (b) Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea # Story: Captain Feathersword's Buried Treasure Song: Treasure Chest # Story: The Day Penelope, Raj And Imran Surprised Captain Feathersword Songs: (a) We're Playing A Trick On The Captain (b) Have A Happy Birthday Personnel * All Stories and Songs composed and written by 'The Wiggles' - J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page (All rights reserved) * Produced and Engineered by: The Wiggles - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page. * Recorded at ''Edward Brothers Studios, Randwick 1993'' * All male voices: ''Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page'' * Penelope's voice: Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna' * '''Photography: ''Jeff Fatt'' * Artwork: ''Lynne Trevall'' * Cover Design and Illustration: ''Franciscus Henri'' Trivia * The song Captain Feathersword was used in the 1993 video Wiggle Time!, its 1998 remake, and The Wiggles' 1st and 2nd TV Series. A re-recording was released in 2006 on TV Series 5 and Karaoke Songs 2, and the current generation re-recorded it in 2016 for the Dance Dance! album and video. * Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea was later used in the video Big Red Car. A re-recorded version appeared on TV Series 2, the North American version of Yummy Yummy, and performed in concert in The Wiggly Big Show, all released in 1999. In 2006, a new recording was used in Here Comes The Big Red Car album and video, as well as TV Series 5. * We're Playing a Trick on the Captain and Have a Happy Birthday were also re-recorded in 2006, and made their video debut on It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! They also were released on its album counterpart, the North American album Splish Splash Big Red Boat, and TV Series 5. * Wind, Rain and the Sea was also re-recorded in 2006, but only appeared in TV Series 5. Gallery StoriesandSongs-BackCover.jpg|Back cover StoriesandSongs-Booklet.jpg|Booklet StoriesAndSongs-Cassette.JPG|Cassette StoriesAndSongs-CassetteBackCover.JPG|Back cover of Cassette StoriesandSongsCassetteTapeatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Cassette at Powerhouse Museum StoriesandSongs-DiscandCovers.JPG|Disc and covers Category:Wiggles albums Category:1993 Category:1993 albums Category:Galleries Category:Non-video albums Category:Albums Category:Concept albums